


【菊耀】Dreams are moments（五）

by Linyiyun



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyiyun/pseuds/Linyiyun
Summary: 他看到王耀凝视他的眼神，失落溢于言表，虹膜折射的更深层却藏着许多他难以看透的东西，只唯一看懂了一味悲伤。失落和悲伤戳破了他的桃源乡，暗香和月光都漏了出去，他的心口空空荡荡，心跳撞出了回响。





	【菊耀】Dreams are moments（五）

他们在寒风瑟瑟的街头拥吻，躲在人群之外的隐蔽角落，霓虹灯光停步在他们身后，疏漏了这一小片无人管辖地带。光和影在地面墙壁上你中有我地晕出暧昧的界线，于是喧嚣的人间声色也就大体被隔绝在外，传不进这方拥塞的小天地。

这天地委实太小了些，平面上统共容纳得了一个半人。所以两个成年男性不得不挤在一处，拥抱紧贴到没有距离，近到两颗急速跳动的心脏即使隔着厚实的衣服，也能感受到对方的震颤。他们如同每一对恋人在这一天都会做的那样唇齿相依，却凶狠得好像末日来临前最后一次亲吻，深情而绝望。过界的唇舌吮出了血腥味，交汇的呼吸急促滚烫，不分你我地点燃想要将对方吞吃入腹的渴望。

手提箱被随意地放在脚边，没人顾得上管它，它只好形单影只地杵在灯火和阴影中间，立了没多久，又因为离得太近被本田菊忽然挤上前的腿碰到，一时重心不稳栽倒在地，“嘭”一声发出沉闷的抗议，不谈振聋发聩，好歹也叫人没法忽略了。

漫长的亲吻总算被打断，王耀垂着眼睑看向那只倒地的手提箱，血色格外明显的嘴唇微启着，喘息有些急，呼气时白雾簌簌地融化，湿润的水气滞留在两人的唇上不肯蒸发。他搭在本田菊后颈的手顿了顿，而后沿着流畅的肩线滑到肩头，将人稍稍推开了些。

紧贴的心脏重新拉开距离，本田菊不适应似的眨眨眼，漆黑的睫毛上下颤了颤。他克制地收回揽在王耀腰后的手，刚一往回缩，就被王耀的动作打断了——他再次凑上前轻啄了本田菊的下唇，一触即放，是个安抚的意思，而后唇角弯出柔和的笑意来。

“这里不方便，回家吧。”他说。

“你的心在哪儿，家就在哪儿。”

王耀“唰”地合上折扇，在本田菊胸口点了点，转头又将那折扇抛在一边，斜倚着石桌，有一搭没一搭地抿着茶水。

“要回去了？”半晌他眼也不抬地问，像是对桌上的糕点产生了莫大的兴趣。

“嗯，说好了的，过完中秋便回去。”本田菊平静地答。皎洁的月色洒满庭院，甚至不需点灯，银白色的清辉就将万物映得足够清楚，连人再物看上去都通透起来，明明不像，却给人一种恍如白昼的感觉。

王耀沉默片刻后挑开话题：“今天的月色格外美，当真清如水，能将身心都洗净了。”

夜风微凉，吹过庭院里的草木窸窣作响，捎来湿润的水汽与桂花甜糯的香，勾着鼻子去深深嗅闻，直到胸腔间充盈了浮动的暗香，再照进一束朦胧月光——像个浑然天成的桃源乡。

本田菊罕见地没有接话，他屏住了呼吸，良久才开口说：“我心系于那个四面环海的小小岛国，我的心为此而存在，我的家……也该在那里。”

他看到王耀凝视他的眼神，失落溢于言表，虹膜折射的更深层却藏着许多他难以看透的东西，只唯一看懂了一味悲伤。失落和悲伤戳破了他的桃源乡，暗香和月光都漏了出去，他的心口空空荡荡，心跳撞出了回响。

“真奇怪啊，”他想，“我的心为了国和子民而跳动，却在此时此刻为了这个人而疼痛。”

公寓离得很近，从电影院步行过来不到五分钟，甫一开门暖气就扑面而来，暖融融的丝丝缕缕缠上裸露在外冰凉的皮肤。屋里装修一水的现代简约风，看起来横平竖直，黑白灰大行其道。屋主人这么些天没回来，家里也没见积灰，应该是有人定期来打扫。可这屋子干净是干净，家具也摆放得井井有条，就是没有什么人生活过的气息，空有冬日里温暖的室温，显得有点假，像是售楼处的样板房。

这里可以称得上“家”吗？

他们在玄关纠缠着吻在一处，胡乱地蹬了鞋，然后跌跌撞撞地进了客厅。屋里的灯许久才等来一次为人照明的机会，还没来得及好好发挥作用，墙上的开关不知被谁碰到了，灯刚亮起不久就被迫下岗，灭得十分憋屈。

屋里陡然重回黑暗，几秒后眼睛适应了环境，却发现屋里并不暗，窗帘没拉，巨大的落地窗挡住了建筑物高层外猎猎的风，却挡不住当代科技下的万家灯火，通宵达旦的灯火通明，微光照亮了屋里陈设，不夜城明亮得甚至在半边夜空染上了橘黄色。

他们短暂地分开，黏糊绵长的亲吻仿佛耗尽了周遭的氧气，本田菊急促而隐忍地呼吸，感觉心里憋着的问题多到要爆炸。他猜想自己本就是个思虑尤重的人，想法问题太多，压得他如鲠在喉，或许曾经这种程度是能够承受的，只是一朝失去了记忆经验的框架，他有些不堪重负了。

冻得僵硬的四肢开始回暖，泛起层层叠叠的酥麻。王耀率先甩开了臃肿的外衣，那上面仍带着没化开的冰冷气息，被潦草地团了团扔到沙发上。见本田菊不动，他一颔首：“愣什么？”

外衣下是一件薄毛衣，领子不高，从领口向上是一截线条流畅的脖颈，修身的衣服不松不紧地显出腰身，看上去有些单薄。他一半沐浴在窗外流泄进来的微光中，昏暗的暖色渲染出了令人心旌摇曳的视觉效果。

本田菊忽然一把拥住他，手臂环过腰身，亲身丈量的比目测还要窄一些。这个拥抱其实并不柔软，王耀身上像是没几两肉，尽是硌人的骨头。他本人不知道本田菊的想法，在裹着寒气的怀抱下打了个哆嗦，伸手就要把人从身上扒下来然后再扒了碍事的衣服——

“我们以前……也是这样的关系吗？”

本田菊的声音贴着他耳根，温热的气息打在脖颈耳后，皮肤细密地战栗起来。王耀动作一顿，一时没反应过来，下意识地顺着想：“也差不多，就是冷漠得多，各取所需，工作和身体关系分得很清楚，大家都心知肚明。”

这念头在大脑里不过转瞬即逝，他好像不过是停顿了一两秒，然后轻声说：“嘘——别问。”

别想，别问。

或许这样很自私，但至少在现在，他希望本田菊不要记起来。

本田菊无声无息地收紧了双臂，就听王耀叹了口气：“我说过他们不会给我太长时间，在那之后……你回去之后会发生什么，你能不能记起来，应该都没有我能掺和的余地了。”他的手灵巧地从本田菊衣摆钻入，一寸寸沿着脊背抚摸上去：“所以在那之前，今朝有酒今朝醉，不好么？”

就像末日前最后的狂欢，等到散场，主角名叫本田菊的这一场不知长短的故事里，可能就再也不会出现一个叫王耀的人了。

本田菊没吭声，像是被说服了，嘴唇若即若离地蹭过王耀颈侧的肌肤，随后毫无征兆地动了口，在那里狠狠咬出一个渗血的印子。

王耀“嘶”地抽了口凉气，被他推搡着后退，直到后背抵在了落地窗的玻璃上。从这个高度往下看，大多数街道与建筑物尽收眼底，灯光绵延成长河，流向看不清的远方，仿佛天上的银河自遥远的天地相交处流到了地上，浇灌了人间繁华。本田菊面对着他，向来黑沉沉的眸子里倒映着人间银河，像是真有粼粼水光在其中闪烁：“您说这里是家，那您的心在哪里？”

他似乎问了个无关紧要的问题，王耀却一怔，颈上刚被咬出的伤口仍在彰显着存在感，刺痛跳动着被拉成一线，绵延不绝，一直延伸到多年前的那一个秋夜。他没有再拒绝回答问题，而是将手掌按在本田菊的胸膛，缓缓地用力：“那你呢？你的心又在哪儿？”

本田菊抿抿唇，忽然不发一言地凑上来吻住他，舌头顶开微启的齿关，以一种罕有的凶狠姿态索求着——“我的心除了这里就再无处可去了。”他悲哀地想。

王耀闭上眼，一声叹息悄然无声被揉碎在唇齿间。

本田菊从来都是个体贴的情人，但这次动作却显得尤为急躁。

他们好像谁也等不及多走几步去卧室继续，脱下的衣服凌乱地散了一地，王耀光裸的脊背贴着身后的落地窗，微光从他的肩头洒落，如同给皮肤上了层莹白光洁的釉。他最开始被冻了个激灵，刚想抗议，本田菊的吻就落在了肩头，柔软又灼人，叫人恍惚觉得嘴唇所触的地方仿佛燃起了火花，几乎要将他烫伤了。背后那一块冰凉的玻璃承着他的倚靠，很快就在升高的体温下被捂得温热起来。

他微微仰头，本田菊在他锁骨上不轻不重地咬了一口，又细碎地吻过留下的红痕，最后落到锁骨正中间的凹陷处，柔软的舌尖抵着那里舔舐时带来湿润的触感，并在片刻停顿后继续向上。

王耀仰起的下颌至脖颈一线绷紧，露出脆弱的喉部线条。他倒也不局促，一只手摸索到本田菊背后，沿着脊椎骨一节一节往下按，直按到腰后快接近尾椎时，他撩拨似的画了个圈，指尖继续肆无忌惮地往下滑，被本田菊忍无可忍地抓住按在了玻璃上。

他闷闷地笑了声，不十分明显的喉结上下滚了滚。本田菊也不说话，目光沉沉地扫了他一眼，再靠近时逼着他后脑向后仰抵着玻璃，像个想要吮血磨牙的兽类一般上前叼住了他的喉结，唇舌温热地覆盖，牙尖则藏在后面轻轻地研磨着咽喉要害。

王耀的笑声偃旗息鼓，另一只按在本田菊肩上的手紧了紧，尾音走调成了压抑的哼声。本田菊能够捕捉到他喉咙的细微震动，于是舔舐变本加厉成了吮咬，像是有那么一瞬间他真的想咬破这个人的喉咙，咽下薄薄的皮肤底下跳动的血管里滚烫的鲜血，借此来温暖他荒芜寒冷的胸腔。

王耀几乎敢肯定这里会留下一个不穿高领就遮不住的鲜艳吻痕，他有片刻的无奈，但对本田菊此刻心情的了然让他选择了纵容，只是下意识地将呼吸放得轻而浅，却有些急促，使得胸膛小幅度地起伏不定。本田菊抓着他一只手，另一只手不受控制地抚摸到他胸前，力度有些过了，手掌摩挲过的皮肤很快泛起层层叠叠的红，深深浅浅地印在白皙的前胸，能令人生出更深的凌虐欲来。

绮念不由分说地将理智赶得没有余地，本田菊登时感到口干舌燥起来，觉得自己像是沉睡了几个世纪没有进食的吸血鬼，喉咙干渴得要冒烟，饥饿感让他晕头转向，好像只有将眼前这个人连骨带肉地拆吃入腹，才能缓解一二。

“耀さん。”他克制地缓慢呼吸，嗓音低哑地问：“这里有避孕套吗？”

王耀毫无危机感地笑了，被抓住的手指尖动了动，在本田菊手上轻轻挠了挠：“当然没有……唔……”

他低喘两声，忍不住夹紧本田菊挤到他两腿间磨蹭的大腿，同时又不肯放弃地继续说笑道：“回来路上太急……忘了买。今天的避孕套和润滑说不定有打折……怎么样，要不要下去买？”

“我怕弄伤您。”本田菊的手绕到他身后，手指在尾椎上点了点，随后往下，来到臀缝里那个隐秘的入口——并不是用来结合的入口干涩异常，不好好打开必然会受伤。

“嗯，但也不指望你真下去买。”王耀扫了眼抵在小腹处硬烫的玩意儿，自己也憋得有些难受，忍不住凑上前索了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，然后挣了挣被扣住许久的手，在本田菊放松钳制后带着他的手来到嘴唇边。他亲了亲本田菊的指腹，似乎是用鼻腔模糊地哼笑了一声，忽然不加提示地张口含入了两根手指。

手指骤然被温热的口腔包裹住，本田菊下意识地动了动指尖往回缩，却恰好触到里面湿软的舌头，不等他逃走就缠了上来，灵活地绕着指尖舔舐了一圈。

王耀这个人看起来好像总是一副游刃有余的样子，顶着一张年轻俊秀的面孔，做事说话却圆滑老练得好似在人类社会这个大锅膛里摸爬滚打了一辈子，人精似的，一身尘世烟火气。

连在这种时候，他看起来都是不慌不忙、坦然自若的。

他微微张开嘴，像只温顺的猫儿似的将整根手指舔得湿漉漉的，含不住的唾液从嘴角滑落下来，反射着细微的糜丽水光。水红的舌尖蹭过敏感的指缝，神经末梢则将这种刺激如实反馈给大脑，好像猫舌头上的倒刺勾住了中枢神经，舔得本田菊脑子里“嗡”的一声，理智险些断片。

王耀迎上本田菊要将他一口囫囵吞下去似的目光，舌尖缩回时舔过被磨得艳红的嘴唇，他慢斯条理道：“就这一次，没套没关系，嗯……你可以留在里面。你想要吗？”

TBC.


End file.
